1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a gear part with a substantially radially directed bottom area, a substantially axially directed circumferential area with two portions, whereof one portion extends to one side of the bottom area and the other portion to the opposite side of the bottom area, an inner profiling on one portion of the circumferential area and an outer profiling on the other portion of the circumferential area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such gear parts are mainly used in car gears. The profilings are constructed as inner and outer tooth systems. For the manufacture of such gear parts, it is known to initially manufacture two cup-shaped pieces with in each case one toothed portion. These single pieces can be manufactured by machining with or without cutting, such as is e.g. described in DE-C-39 32 823.
The pieces are subsequently placed against one another with their base plates, oriented with respect to one another and then welded. Despite a relatively complicated orientation operation, there is a risk of thermal distortion occurring through the introduction of heat on welding.